


Before the Party

by sonotadream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/pseuds/sonotadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before Halloween and Harry and Hermione have a lot of pumpkins to carve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metaphasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphasia/gifts).



It was the day before Halloween at the Burrow and Harry and Hermione got tasked with carving the Jack-o-lanterns.

They had a bunch of pumpkins on a table by the broom shed - the day was uncharacteristically warm and they avoided making mess in the kitchen this way. 

Harry picked a pumpkin and was about to carve the first eye when Hermione interrupted him.

"You're not starting like that, are you?"

Harry looked up at Hermione, a vague sense of guilt creeping in. "Yes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can't just start hacking at the pumpkin. You have to draw a face first, to know where to cut."

"But it's always the same thing. A triangle, another triangle and, okay the mouth is a bit trickier-"

Hermione sighed. Loudly. "You never carved a pumpkin before, did you?"

"No, not really."

"First, you have to clean them. Here, let me show you."

She proceed to demonstrate, cutting the top off and removing the seeds. Then, Hermione used her wand to draw a face on the pumpkin.

"See? Now, it's ready to be carved." She handed the pumpkin over to Harry with a satisfied smile. He took it, impressed.

"Clearly, there's nothing you can't do."

"And it only took you eight years to discover that?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I said that before. Many times. And so did Ron."

Hermione laughed with delight. "Pity you two have such poor memories- Come on, let's get it done before Mrs. Weasley worries we're taking too long."

They worked for a couple of hours, cleaning and carving the pumpkins, until they had a full set to decorate the garden and entrance to the house. 

Hermione used a bit of magic to make straighter edges in some of the cuts and both her and Harry got to stand proud, overlooking their work.

"This is going to be a hell of a party, don't you think?" he said.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "It will be nice to get everyone together, don't you think? Especially with everything that happened." Hermione went silent, a serious expression overtaking her face.

Harry reached out to held her hand. "Yeah, it will be great."

He squeezed her hand and got Hermione to smile at him.

"Come on, still a lot of work to be done."


End file.
